


his heart beats to the rhythm of his lover's steps

by barstard



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Blake - Freeform, M/M, beyond realism completely, enjoy, he could've lived a bit longer, i read this reddit thread and apparently according to an irl nurse or doc or something, schofield - Freeform, so heres me stretching that, tom blake - Freeform, william schofield - Freeform, wom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barstard/pseuds/barstard
Summary: schofield nearly gives up, blake does not.
Relationships: Tom Blake & William Schofield
Kudos: 53





	his heart beats to the rhythm of his lover's steps

‘Mate, he’s still got a pulse.’

The world shook beneath Schofield’s mud-caked boots. Blake had been stabbed, Schofield had tried, he really had, to get him to the aid post but Blake wasn’t having it. And then he paled and… his lips were so blue, hands so cold…

A few soldiers had paused on their journey for a quick look around, to pick up stragglers. They found the pair in each other’s arms. They said they’d take care of Blake’s- of Blake. So Schofield could get a move on, he was never going to make it if he stopped to… bury his best friend. Bury.

‘Mate, you alright? We need to get him to an aid post, it’s faint as all hell.’

Schofield arrived back to reality, the fog and whirlwind of his brain receding slightly. He was gasping for air. Aid post. Pulse. Blake. He scrambled to the soldiers who had Blake with their arms hooked around his shoulders. Schofield took his legs and the trio got the boy to the truck where the rest of the convoy waited. 

‘Sir! We have an injury, he’s alive, but only barely. We need to stop by the aid post as fast as possible.’

A stoic looking man with stubble coating his jaw and a bald scalp underneath his cap nodded and boomed, ‘In, everybody in! Aid post, ASAP!’ 

There was a chorus of, ‘yes, Sir’'s and the convoy got off the ground in record time. They were a well-bonded group and knew their own strengths and weaknesses it seemed. Everything was done efficiently, despite the constant crude banter. Schofield dragged Blake up into the last truck as gently as possible. Hands of soldiers around him helped, and Blake was swept up into their laps. 

Schofield hiccoughed and reapplied pressure to Blake’s puncture wound with a fresh wad of dressing supplied by a grim-faced man opposite him. He had a thick beard and a tan coloured turban. His eyes were kind. He nodded and Schofield blinked. ‘Thank you.’

‘No problem, friend.’ He flicked his gaze to the blue-skinned man lying in the laps of the men on the opposite side of the truck. ‘What happened to him?’

Sniff. Hiccough. Unsteady breath. ‘He was stabbed. It was my fault, I turned my fucking back for one…’ he trailed off, the vivid screams filling his head. 

A palm slapped his knee from his left. A blonde kid with wonky teeth and a strong Southern accent. The kid reminded Will of home. In the midst of everything, his heart tugged. ‘You right mate? He’ll be fine. He’s breathing, couldn’t get better than that, eh?’

The man opposite with the beard lowered his brow at the blonde kid. ‘Ah, sorry. We’ll get him to the aid post though, promise yah.’ He was staring at Schofield. He looked bloody awful. ‘I’m Schofield.’ 

The kid’s face brightened. ‘Cooke,’ he glanced at Blake. ‘And him?’

‘Blake. Thomas Blake.’ He wanted them to know his name. What he gave. Because if it came to it- but he wouldn’t ponder that conclusion further. ‘He was stabbed. By a German, he crashed into the barn back there. Blake went to- to save him. To save a German.’

‘Why the hell did he do that?’

Schofield gave him look. ‘Because he’s still got some heart left in him.’

The truck quieted down.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my last 1917 fic as im moving on bcuz fandoms make me anxious lol. i was going to continue this but i stopped writing and thought i may as well upload what i have. i enjoyed my time in the server and posting here, hope yall like this too. sorry for the shoddy ending. i'll miss writing abt my boys x


End file.
